The purpose of the proposed study is to evaluate the effectiveness of two potential anti-tumor agents, both separately and in combination, in an adoptive transfer model of lung cancer. The first agent is recombinant human CC10, which has recently been shown to have anti-metastatic and tumor suppressive effects on a variety of human tumor cell types in vitro. The second agent consists of a Notch-1 anti-sense oligonucleotide, shown to induce apoptosis in several human tumor cell types in vitro. The combination of these two agents, the first having anti-metastatic and anti- proliferative properties, and the second inducing apoptosis, may complement each other in vivo to control the growth of tumor cells in nude mice and pave the way for further studies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Data from the experiments described in this proposal would provide proof of concept to initiate the clinical development of novel combination agents for the adjuvant treatment of unresectable NSCLC. These are among the most common malignancies in the US and the world, and carry a dismal prognosis with the current standard of care chemo- and radiation therapy. In itself, NSCLC represents a major pharmaceutical market. Moreover, the applications of these products may be extended to colon cancer, cervical cancer and other malignancies, further increasing the possible commercial applications of this work.